Acute
by WanderingSoul2000
Summary: After seven years, three childhood friends are reunited with each other. However, what was to be a joyous reunion becomes a bitter tale of love and betrayl.( JellalXErzaXSimon) Based on the vocaloid song by Hatsune Miku, LukA Megurine, and Kaito Shion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I haven't written in a while so I may be rusty. Now that I'm officially old enough to even be on this site, I've decided to start over with a clean slate. How do I start it off? Well by writing my first Fairy Tail fanfiction! And I can't express how much I friggin love Jellal and Erza! And I'm also going crazy because Fairy Tail's starting up again on April 5th. I can't wait!  
>Anyways, enjoy!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Vocaloids. But a girl can dream can't she?! **

A red haired man had his arms lovingly wrapped around his two favorite girls: A beautiful brunette wearing a simple, white summer dress, and a young girl with crimson hair who cuddled her teddy bear tight. The memory was taken years before the girl in the photo had matured into the pre-teen she had become.

But the photo that had once brought her happiness and joy, gave her sadness and grief. She clenched the picture close to her heart as tears began dampening her new bed. The more she thought about her now departed parents, the louder her weeping became.

Tears kept pouring from her eyes, until she heard a boy's voice say," Don't worry; everything's going to be alright."

The red head turned to glared at the dark haired boy standing at the door as she wiped away her tears. She looked away in embarrassment and heard the floor creak with every footstep he made. Once the creaking had stopped, she finally grew the courage to look him in the eye. "The name's Simon. You're the new kid, Erza, right?" She replied with a simple nod and shifted her attention back to the wooden floor.

"Hey, what's that?" Her head lifted and she noticed the tan boy trying to peek at the photo clenched in her sweaty palms. Erza handed him the slightly crumpled picture, watching his curious eyes eventually soften. Her pink lips quivered, but she was finally able to make out her words. "That was me and my parents when I was five," Simon noticed a tear crash to the floor," We….we were returning home from…the Winter Festival at the park, when…" Her voice got higher as she began struggling with her words. "There was …sleet…and….I woke up…..in the hospital …..They…t-told….they…. were...they didn't…"

Erza shielded her face in embarrassment as her quiet tears began raining from her face." When…when did I….,"she felt snot dampen her sweater," when did I become such a…c-cry baby?" It wasn't long until she felt something warm rest on her shoulder.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine," Simon said as a smile curled on his lips. The young teen shunned his words and narrowed her eyes. "But. How can I…"

"He's right y'know." Both looked behind them to see a boy their age stand in the doorway. His brown eyes glistened with confidence, and the night reflected off his blue hair. The dark-haired boy greeted his comrade," Jellal? Dude, what're you doing here?"

"You should've seen this guy; he was worse!" His arm wrapped around Simon's neck as his friend replied," I was not." The blunette's eyes glanced at him and teased," Dude, even your little sister had to get you to man up!" The tan boy groaned in annoyance and mumbled," Don't tell her that!"

As the two boys began bickering amongst themselves, Erza couldn't stop the smile stretching her cheeks. She tried covering her mouth, but she couldn't hide her giggling.

"Oh yeah, well remember that one time you-"They're arguing eventually stopped once they heard Erza laughing to herself. It didn't take long for the red head to notice the two curiously giving glares towards her direction. She lightly bit her lip and asked, "W-what…What're you two staring at?"

Both males remained silent, until Simon timidly answered, "W-well….It's just that," he looked into her eyes and smiled," You look prettier with a smile on your face."

Erza's mouth hung slightly opened while her cheeks began beaming with crimson. She couldn't find the words to respond to what she had just heard. No boy had ever said something like that to her before; it was almost as if her heart was light as a feather.

The blunette caught onto what was going on between the two, and a mischievous grin appeared on his lip. He soon removed his arm from Simon's shoulder and cut the awkward silence. "Look Erza, we might not share the same blood, but we're all family now. We lean on each other's shoulders and share each other's burdens. I know it's not easy to get over the pain of losing someone you care about, but all we can do is smile and strive for a brighter tomorrow. I mean, isn't that what your folks would want?"

The redhead gasped as his words touched her heart. Their smiles, their struggles, their yelling, their laughter, everything her parents ever did, it was all for her sake. As long as she kept smiling, her parents could breathe easy. She had to keep smiling for her parents and for everyone around her too.

"So," she watched as Jellal held out his hand to her," Don't be ashamed to cry, okay?"

She curled and her lips curved a smile as she took his hand. The touch of his hand was warm and inviting; she knew for sure that his words were true. Erza then joked," Ya know, I would be crying right about now, but I guess I've used up enough of my tears as it is, huh?"

"Hey, don't forget, I'll be here too," Simon blurted as his hand joined in the embrace. After a while, the trio removed their hands.

The blunette jerked his head towards the door and asked," Wanna come with us? They're doing a Christmas Special on the TV in the living room."

She shook her head," Nah, I still haven't finished unpacking, but I'll catch up with you two later. Kay?"

Both boys nodded and left the room. Unknown to the redhead, the two had started to argue once more.

"So the new girl, eh?"

"Shut up!" Simon spat." Will you just quit it already?!"

Jellal teased. "Hey, you're the one bailing on me while you go pick up on chicks."

Simon groaned as the blunette nudged him on the arm." So when are you gonna seal he deal with her? Ever since she got here you've been staring at her all lovesick."

Once again, his cheeks burned with red. "For the last time, I do not," he then sighed and then gave into his fib," Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, yes it is. By the way, there's also something I've been meaning to ask you lately."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"When you two get hitched, can I be your best man?"

Simon chuckled." We'll see, Jellal. We'll see."

_But little did the trio realize, what seemed to be the beginning a lifetime friendship filled with laughter and promise_

_Was only the prologue to a bitter tale of romance, passion, and betrayal.  
><em>**Well everyone, that's it. Sorry If I kind of sucked a bit. This is based on the Gender bent version of the song with Mikou, Luki, and Kaiko, but whatever. Same song/ story. Also, unlike the other fanfictions based on this song, this story's going to be long. Like 5 chapters or more long.  
>I'm still not sure If I should or shouldn't continue, but let me in on your thoughts, give me some encouragement and I'll make up my mind.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't take this anymore," he sighed without a breath.

A woman, no older than he was, was sitting under the protection of an autumn tree humming to the vibrations from her white earphones. _No fair_. He thought as he studied the grins scattered among the campus ground with an envious glare.

He stared back at his dense blue binder, overflowing with worksheets, reference packets, and outrageous projects due in the shortest amount of time. "I really should've seen this coming," he sighed in defeat. Being the new kid isn't easy, huh?

Unwillingly, a smile somehow curled onto his cheeks. He was somewhat fond of the harvesting season and what a joy it was to be back in his home town. "Magnolia," he murmured. Even the clouds shadowing the sun's ray and the gusts of cold air couldn't break the positive atmosphere of its residents.

_What the hell am I even doing?_ He looked back at his folder chalk full of papers. _This book report isn't going to type itself._

Before the blunette could take another step forward, a voice called out for him. "Mr. Fernandez, funny meeting you here."

He turned his head. The same dark haired young woman wearing a button-up white blouse was standing from a nearby distance; waving one hand while the other carried a hand full of graded paperwork. He smiled softly," Mrs. M."

She shut her eyes briefly and slightly shook her head. "No need to be so proper, I told you that you can call me Ultear outside of the classroom." The blunette chuckled lightly to himself and replied," Sorry, I forgot." Ultear was his literature professor and was very popular amongst almost all the students around the campus. If it wasn't for her gentle, kind demeanor, he would've never been able to catch up with his other peers. "Well, I finished grading your essays from last week."

"Oh really?" he felt a worried lump over his chest.

"I was very impressed, yours was the best in the class Jellal," she shifted her spectacles and shifted her gaze at the worksheets resting on her arm. "To think you only just transferred here two weeks ago, and you've already adjusted so much. I really can't say that about a lot of students."

Jellal shook his hands." No, no, no. I haven't fully got used to how things work around here, but I'm finding my way."

A moment of hush remained between them except for the rustle of ginger leaves swirling on the gravel sidewalk. The raven-haired woman cleared her throat and broke the somewhat awkward silence. "So where are you headed now?"

He shrugged lazily." I'm on my lunch break right now." His eyebrow raised and he questioned," Why'd you ask?"

Ultear hummed a faint giggle as her fingers savaged through the contents of her pocket. Just as Jellal could feel his arm start to give out, she finally found what she was looking for. "Ah! Here we go!" The woman handed him a coupon with bright colors spread on both sides. He glared at the slip of paper and stared back at the older woman. "A coupon to Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah. You remember how I told you about my little brother, Gray?"

He glanced back at her." Sure, what about him?"

"Well he and his friends started up a coffee shop not too long ago, and they're quite popular around town. I'm a bit surprised you haven't heard of them, but then again you are the busy man nowadays. Anyways, he gave me this coupon but I haven't had the time to drop by. And as you can see the coupon expires today." Ultear lifted the load of papers for his view." And this is only a hand full of the papers I need to check. So do you mind doing me a favor and stopping by there for me?"

"Yeah sure, I don't really have anything else to do."

A wide grin was present on her face as her voice raised." That's awesome! Thank you so much!" She rushed off in a hurry, a few boys gawking as they received a peek of her undies through her tight pencil skirt. He watched as one of the boys licked their bottom lips, probably dreaming perverted thoughts that overwhelmed his senses. "Gross," the young man described in a single word. He did find Ms. M attracted as much as any other guy would, but getting to know his professor day by day made him feel as though they were siblings than student and teacher. And like any other brother, he was clenching his fist, about ready to clobber those other boys senseless.

Soon, he realized what he was doing and rushed from where he had stood. _I've got to get outta here! I'm not about to let this hour go to waste.  
><em>_

Jellal brushed away his light azure bangs from his face as he pushed open the wooden door and heard the bells welcome him into the small café. It had a family oriented feel with the simple paintings and old photos scattering the walls. And the light green, orange, red, and white hues decorating the wall gave it a comforting mood. The shop was almost full of people to a point where you had to stand against the wall. _Guess Ultear wasn't lying when she said this place was popular._

He stood there, his eyes roaming the bistro for an abandoned seat, until a voice, innocent and pure, approached him from behind," Excuse me, sir?"

He turned around. It was a woman, a bit older than he was, with snowy curls wearing a jade and white maid's outfit as she tightly hugged a menu to her chest. With one hand still occupied, she pointed her finger. "Welcome to Fairy Tail. As you've already noticed, we're pretty full right now, but if you look over there you'll see an empty stool over there."

He nodded and made his way to the round orange stools that scattered along the wooden counter. While he waited for someone to take his order, the blunette shifted his attention to the glass panel of the window.

From a distance, it'd seem as if boredom had clouded his mind, but really, he was only losing himself in happier days. Not things like where his favorite arcade used to be, or that bike route that was now closed, but the people he shared those memories with- his friends. Where they are now-god knows where. After all, it's been eight years since he last had contact with them and he's been back for only two weeks. The chances of him running into either one of them is totally-

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, is there anything I can get you," a young woman asked with a sigh.

"Oh yeah." He turned to face her," I'd like to have-"

Once his eyes met her russet ones, he could only stare at the waitress in awe. Her hairstyle was fashioned into a ponytail while the rest of her crimson locks fell past her shoulders. Lips glistened against the café's lighting in the most perfect shade of lipstick. And a sweet strawberry fragrance emitted from her body. Wait, that color of red hair; where had he seen such a shade that vibrant before?

Jellal's lips hesitated a first, but he then dared speak her true name," Erza? Is that….is that you?"

There was silence for a moment, until a pen that was once laid on an order pen fell to the hard wooden floor. She could never fail to recall the birthmark that rested on his cheek. "Wait….J-Jellal?" She gasped as a smile quickly curved her lips. Immediately, she dropped the creamy notepad onto the booth and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Jellal, it is really you!"

It took Jellal a few seconds to finally return her embrace. The sight of her adult form had amazed him. To think the same woman he was now cradling in his arms was once a timid young girl who'd kick his butt at every sport he'd try. It was also rather hard to focus with a rather 'well-endowed body part' pressing against his torso.

Finally she pulled away, her hands still resting on his shoulders. "I just….It's so great to see you again! I thought," her tone became soft and sincere," I thought you'd never come back."

He was familiar of the particular event that her voice was referring to, creating that awkward silence once more. But Erza quickly cut it off by questioning," So, what're you doing back here in Magnolia?"

He replied, still somewhat stunned from her appearance," Oh, well I finished community college, and then my instructor suggested that I further my learning and he suggested Magnolia State University. So a couple of phone calls and one passport later, here I am." She chuckled lightly at his humorous response as he asked," What about Simon? You two still keep in touch?"

He noticed a faint blush on her cheeks as she grazed her red hair behind her ear." Well, yeah. I mean….we live together and-"Jellal almost choked on the moisture in his mouth." Wait you two what!? When did you-"

"No, we're just dating. And we have been for a couple of months now. We're not- I mean not yet anyway," she said shaking her hands. The redhead watched him sigh and covered his face with one hand." Hm? You aren't bored of me yapping already, are you?"

"No, no it's just," he lightly banged his hand onto the wooden stand," I betted Wally so much money on that!"

She laughed again." Some friend you are!" Thinking back on it, she didn't blame him. Simon was the kind, caring, and outgoing type and, unsurprisingly, when it came to romance he was oblivious and couldn't get the words from his chest. The awkward laughs, the deadly silence, the red staining his cheeks; he was a hot mess alright. But finally he somehow got the nerve, after almost 6 years that is.

Erza glanced down at her note pad and finally snapped back from her trance." Oh I'm sorry, can I get you anything?"

His lips curled into a smile followed by a shrug." Whatever you recommend, I guess." Her head slightly titled to the right; it's almost never that she received such responses. She blinked off the awkwardness, and gave him a flirtatious grin." Okay then. Well how does a Cinnamon n' Honey cappuccino Swirl with a piece of strawberry shortcake sound?"

"Sounds great." She nodded and scribbled feverishly on the creamy pad, and for a rather long time too. With a gentle yank, she ripped the small piece from the notepad and placed the sheet faced down on the counter with a wink.

Jellal waited for her to disappear into the kitchen, and read the note, a smile settling on his lips along with a light feeling building in his chest. It read :

_555-857-0214_

_Text me when you have the time so I can get your number and_

_give it to Simon, kay? Hope we can catch up later!_

His eyes shifted closely at the cartoon of a smiling cat next to a bundle of tiny hearts. _She can be so childish sometimes_ the thought lingered in his head. Not that he was complaining though. It was nice to know that time hadn't changed her too much anyway.

He finished his meal, and left, watching Erza wave from the counter as he left. Unconsciously, his fingers rustled through the tiny lint, the rusted pennies, and finally touched the note Erza had given him. The whole several blocks back to the campus, he wouldn't stop staring at the paper message. He'd look at it, carefully examining her handwriting. But why?

Once he reached the entrance, he immediately snapped back from his blank state and into reality, taking a few short seconds to comprehend what had just happened. In a haste to get to his next class, Jellal shoved the letter back into his pocket and picked up the pace of his walking.

_What the hell was that? _He questioned himself, still rushing to get to his next period. He was acting childish like a young teenage boy who finally asked the girl of his dreams on a date and can't help but fantasize how amazing their date was going to be. _Wait….I'm I-No! _He dispersed the thought. He was probably acting sentimental towards the letter since he hadn't heard a word from her or his other friends for years. It almost seems like a dream to see her again.

He shook away the thought from his head. _There will be time for that later. Besides, Mr. Bob's giving us a math quiz today. Man, I can't wait 'till tonight!  
><em>_

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had school with my final exams and now I have Summer homework to do too. I will finish this story, I plan to see it to the end. But don't expect me to finish it so quickly. I may update every two months or so.  
>Anyways, don't forget to comment, and a like or two wouldn't hurt either!<strong>


End file.
